Iron Architects
Wednesday, February 12, 2014, 8:14 PM ------------------------------------------ The fresh sea air is carried on the wind in San Francisco, a peaceful and calm place on Earth, probably one of the nicest spots on the planet, at least to those that call it home. One of the features of the city, naturally, is Autobot City, and this nice hill, staked out already with markers and cleared for construction, may've cost a pretty penny, but the view is worth it. Reidan Wesley had sent a call out for alien designers to construct a home for him, and he's got a small crowd, about four of them, most of which are aliens who assisted with the Olympics. A few creatures hold several types of blueprints in their hands as they wait for Reidan to survey their concepts, one of which has himself a big holodisplay that keeps going on the fritz... Reidan is at this point, somewhat annoyed at the crowd. Nobody had actually CALLED ahead to book an appointment and do this properly, but he just wrote it up to 'aliens dont know better' and merely hid his annoyance as he stepped out "PLEASE! LAdies, and gentlemen, and other such creatures! One at a time, please! Ah, turn that of for now - may as well save power until I can actually SEE it yes? " he adfises the one with the holodisplay. "Please, relax, this is a business opportunity. Everyone will get a chance to pitch their idea, one at a time. I assume everyone read my listed requirements and limitations? " he asks finally, fidgettig in his pocket. One of the creatures with blueprints in hand is none other than Autobot architect extraordinaire, Grapple! Yup, looks like even Cybertronians were giving the call out a look. Or Grapple did, at any rate. The yellow crane rolls up and shifts in to root mode next to the rest, not looking particularly excited ot hopeful; he actually looks a bit calm. Perhaps because so many people showed up; not the end of the world if he DIDN'T get the position. Like a number of Autobot orders tended to imply. Perhaps there was something lost in translation, or perhaps most of these guys don't exactly understand English. One insectoid holds up a workplan, stepping forward with his six legs beneath him. He clicks in a strange language, pointing at what looks to be some sort of hive. A Nebulon waves his hands, "It was my understanding that this was originally to be built on Nebulos..." The Architect, Blueprint, looks at his designs, "I *guess* can I can take off the three layers of air filtering and recycling..." He frantically works at adjusting things like a kid before homework is due. "Yeah yeah!" A loud voice says from nearby... "But I've already got this one in the bag, so all of you can go home...specially you Grapple!" Who said that? Scavenger has arrived. Komatsu PC5500 Excavator has had the indignity of being spraypainted yellow, PROBABLY because of the proximity to Autobot City, he must be taking an awful big risk to do his function! Reidan Wesley peers at the Nebulon "I'm quite sure I made no mention of Nebulon or any planet but earth in my advertisement." he admits to him "You can go last, and make modifications if you want." he turns and ruffles through his pockets "Here's extra copies of my requirements and restrictions, including cost, size, and materials, if anyone has to make ahh, last minute adjustments." AT that voice, he looks up in confusion. It rang a faint bell. THen he looks at the Autobot and smiles, nodding politely "Hello sir." Annoyance instantly flashes along Grapple's face. So much for that calm joy that he walked in with! No matter what color certain Decepticons paint themselves, Grapple will always recognize them. "What are YOU doing here?" A twitch, a frown, but the Autobot isn't raising a huge fuss about Scavenger actually being there. So, that's... Something? Oh, look, Reidan has noticed him! The smile returns! "The 'sir' isn't necessary, but I'll be happy to fit my proposal in with all the others if you'll let me." CURTOUSY. Komatsu PC5500 Excavator transforms into his Scavenger mode. Scavenger raises his hands, even as a growl fills his vocalizer, "Oh relax, I ain't here to shoot you down, not even the germ. I get where I'm at, and sure you can call out on the radio, Grapple, get your friends out here to bust me up....but then you won't get a chance to prove who is the better designer." As if on cue, all but the Nebulon architects start to suddenly become very interested in things not in the immediate area. A few moments later, Blueprint raises his head, startling as the Decepticon reveals himself, then starts to follow the others. As the other designers scramble and inch away, Grapple just frowns. A deep, unhappy frown. "This wasn't really supposed to be a competition." Well, okay, it pretty much fit the exact definition of a contest, but don't tell him that. "...And your arrival has chased everyone else away. A buyer requires variety." It probably helps that he probably doesn't really need money or compensation other than the joy of building. Grapple's a little weird like that. Reidan Wesley had taken a few steps back too. He still wore a few bruises from the last incident involving a Decepticon. HE coughs "Well there ARE still two of you." he points out to Grapple "So I am still willing to hear both of you out if you wish." he mostly didnt want to upset the Decepticon, really! Scavenger humphs, crossing his arms, ""The HUMAN sees this as a competition still, Grapple." He shakes his fist, "You won't look past me anymore, I'm a better builder than you, and I have the plans to prove it!" He reaches back to draw out......blueprints. He wields them like a weapon though, "Like this for example." Scavenger spreads it out on the ground, a well designed home in the spire stylings of Crystal City, "Never was there a better city in all the galaxy than the ones designed pre-war." He points to the blueprint, ""We'd use twisted glassteel to replicate the prismatic effect, mostly its a replica of the House of All, shrunken down to tiny size..." Combat: Scavenger compares his Technical to 40: Success! Another twitch graces Grapple's face, this time joined by a sneer of derision. "...Pre-war twisted glassteel? Have you realized that we aren't building on Cybertron or a metal surface?" Now, blueprints of his own come out and are unfurled. They're... Surprisingly low key. Curved archways, wide standard glass windows, and a distinct lack of walls on the inside of the house itself. Thankfully, there appears to be private bathroom. Looks like he's learned SOMEthing from being on Earth. Combat: Grapple compares his Technical to 40: Success! Reidan Wesley peers from one to the other, and admittedly, both were quite appealing to him equally ".. Oh wow." he admits, quite floored by both. Grapple'''s' words does sway him a little "I think he IS right, that's an awful lot of metal, is that really within my price range though? " he asks, doubtfully. Then he looks at Grapples "Hrm... I /was/ hoping for individual rooms, at least one music room and a private bedroom, I do love open floor housing though." he confseses, finding something 'wrong' with both equally. He tucks his hands into his pockets again. '''Scavenger scoffs, ""He wanted an 'alien' design, Grapple. Not some mundane piece of work he could get here." Scavenger leans down to Reidan, his mostly purple, but still has yellow on it, hand points at him. "I've got just the thing. Music you say eh?" He produces the second design, ""This one is a bit less grandiose but has perfect acoustics, up to one nanith of a decibel. It still has a good number of guest rooms, and its smooth curved dome-like design will be instantly recognizable on the city's skyline. I figure for this, a more natural material would work best, stone or wood even, to be a bit less ostentatious, however, we'd line the inside with Lanite Medieria so you could actively change the room's hues by a simple computer command." Lanite Mederia is apparently mood-changing wallpaper of a sort. Swanky! Combat: Scavenger compares his Technical to 60: Success! Grapple doesn't seem particularly let down or set back by either Scavenger's words or Reidan's indecision. Instead, he pulls out a second set of blueprints... That seem to coincide with the first. The same design, only... "Modular design. It's not an entirely new concept, I admit, but the walls can be brought out, hidden and changed with simple computer commands. There's an added security feature that allows someone to make an instant safe room, and the walls won't be able to be set so close to accidentally hurt or crush someone." Oh, what a lawsuit that security feature must have inspired. Combat: Grapple compares his Technical to 70: Success! Reidan Wesley looks at one quietly, staring at Scavenger's elaborate designs, admiringly, and then looks at Grapple'''s. The moving walls REALLY got his attention "Hmm... if it could be tweaked a little bit for the secret room I wanted installed, that would amost work..." he admits, rubbing his chin, eyes dancing side to side, although he looked to be favouring the Autobot now... Another plan gets set atop '''Grapple's before Reidan can commit. "Modular's well and good, but security isn't nearly the concern you expect, not here in Bot Country. However I got you beat this time. Look at this one." He kneels down, "Okay, so I did my research here, you're the guy who likes travel as well, so you're not always going to be around, but you're also old so you want comfort. Which is why THIS house is Microtech, it can be shrunk and carried around with you. It does mean that the house has to have a symmetrical design but that works well in human architecture. It also has a big power supply, which is needed to keep it in micro-form when you're travelling. You're good with high-output nuclear power beneath your feet, right?" Combat: Scavenger compares his Technical to 74: Failure :( Grapple blinks several times at Scavenger's proposal. He seems terribly, entirely confused. "...I was taking in to considering more of the threat of other humans, and... Are you aware that humans have furniture? Furniture that does not hav size changing capability?" Oh, he's been on this planet way too long, now. Oh, and what's this? Grapple has a third set of blurprints? That... That still go with the first two, it seems. Wow, he must REALLY love that particular houe design. ...And they're of decorative features. Really nice decorative features, to be sure; quasi-framed curved door and the wall-to-ceiling modular windows. If it had color instead of white-and-blue, it might actually pull the whole thing together. Combat: Grapple compares his Technical to 75: Failure :( Scavenger complains, "You're just using the same blueprints over and over! You're a hack, Grapple. A HACK" Reidan Wesley looks at one and then the other now. He stared at the shrinking house, but as Grapple pointed out furniture, he ohhs "A VERY good point. I have a vintage piano that I would hate to lose. I've had that thing since the sixteen hundreds." he admits, and then looks at Grapples' design "Hmm. " he looked honestly torn between the two, and pulls out a small smoking pipe. Grapple frowns very deeply at Scavenger. "At least my design isn't stuck in the same format. Glass doesn't have all that many color choices." Grapple does, however, actually look at Scavenger's blueprints. He frowns, a critical look on his face. Slowly, he pulls out another set of blueprints... That are blank. "Scavenger can offer another design if he wants, but may I have a moment?" Scavenger squints, "Furniture?" He looks at the designs, "Oh for the love of creation, it's a HOUSE...IN YOUR POCKET." He actually grasps the entire batch of blueprints, frustrated, he crumples them a little as he picks them up. "stuck in the same format....you're recycling plans." Scavenger mutters as he produces one last one himself, "This one isn't fully done, but hear me out, alright? High glass ceilings here...good acoustics. several privacy rooms, service elevator here, multi-car garage...and yeah I threw a Cybertronian detector on the garage door so you won't have anyone sneaking in there without your knowledge. Reinforced with steel, but worked in brick. High observatory here and this area is open still, but for a hill like this..." He starts to sketch out a bit, "I'd probably go for a refresher...erm...what do you humans call it? Pool, yes, pool here, and it can be built over the edge, so it hangs like a balcony. Far enough to be elaborate, not enough to be extravagant." Combat: Scavenger compares his Technical to 55: Failure :( Combat: Scavenger compares his Technical to 55: Success! Reidan Wesley steps back warily as Scavenger got a bit upset. He tucked the pipe - still lit - into his pocket, then yelped and pulled his hand out, the pipe smouldering in there as he puffs on his fingers "IT IS a house but it would be an EMPTY house. " he looks at the extravagant designs and hums "I... wanted alien, but not quite THAT alien. And I think glass may be too fragile for earthquake-laden California." he admits "Even steel reinforced." he then looks expectantly, almost hopefully at Grapple. Grapple goes off only a few steps away and seems to scribble on the blueprints with his back turned to everyone else. Ooh, as sneaky as a little boy on the playground, really. Still, only a few minutes -- precious thinking minutes! -- after Scavenger's newest proposal, Grapple comes back. His newest design? Not entirely different from the first. Still with the wide arch doorways, large windows, but a more... Crystal-pointyness to some of the archways. Somewhere between the Taj Mahal and something out of 'Frozen', with a touch of desert flair. The same modular walls, the same security features, but more room, what looks like an indoor pool, several fireplaces, and one heck of a sunset view. But those crystals? Without a doubt, INSPIRED BY SCAVENGER'S DESIGN. Combat: Grapple compares his Technical to 60: Success! Reidan Wesley stares at that, and then looks at Scavenger, then back again, and then notes "Swap the swimming pool with a sound-oriented music room, and put in a soaker tub and you have a deal, Autobot." he didnt get EITHER of their names did he? Grapple grins broadly. "Not a problem." A pause. "...Ah, a soaker tub IN the music room or seperately?" Scavenger scratches his head, "How the heck do you want to do THAT? You're crazy, human, I don't think you know what you want." Grapple eyes Scavenger. "You realize insulting clients is the top way to lose them, I should hope? Your designs were good, Scavenger, and Mr. Wesley may have hired you for a future construction project..." Reidan Wesley ohs! "In the bathroom, instead of a regular tub. " he clarifies. Then notices his pocket was on fire and pulls it out quickly, sending some ashes and smoulder to the floor. "Whoops!" he looks at Scavenger as well with a frown, but Grapple had it perfectly said for him! Scavenger actually looks back over to Grapple, ""Humph...Clients." He slowly turns around, "Whelp, better get back to the war before I get shot for being traitorous or something. Not nearly as bulletproof as I was before all those other damn combiner teams showed up." He manages to actually deliver a halfhearted wave...with one finger as he stalks away.